Twisted High
by FireDeathLove9
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, And Shika Get A Big Surprise When They Meet A 700 Year Old Vampire That Comes To Their High School Her Name Is Moon And She Causes Trouble But She Isn't The Only Vampire There Things Start To Get A Whole Lot Intresting


_ Woooo ok this is my best one yet well actually it depends on if you like it but oh-well reveiw if you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto sadlt but i do own the characters i make up ^.^_

Chapter 1

_M__oon was a 700 year old vampire girl, she has lived in Tokyo all her dead life without anyone knowing her secret and now that things have changed, moon is force to go to high school __Agian__. She looked 15 and acted like a stubborn, rude, brat but it was a rule that all children must go to school no matter what. _

_Waking up to a harsh cold day, moon got up from bed and walked towards the closet picking out a plaid black and white mini skirt with a black tank top that had white letters saying 'Snow Wolf' on the front. After taking a hot shower and getting dress, she put on knee high black boots. Her long onyx black hair was tied in a bun with a braid coming out on the bottom as bangs covered her left eye. She then walked down stairs not eating anything she went out the door. _

_As she enter the school gates that read 'Night High' moon had a twisted grin on her face exposing two long, sharp k-9 teeth infront not caring if anyone seen. Inside it was warm just how moon liked it, she got her schedule from the office and went to her locker putting things away she kept out her books then walking to her homeroom class. From inside the class it sounded loud she walked in the room as eyes departed from one another to stare at her. The teacher gave moon a small smile and walked over to her "class this is Moon Romance she's our new student" some of the kids whispered and some nodded and went back to talking. Then the teacher told her to go sit in the back and thats just what she did. _

_**Moon's Pov : **_

_**I guess this isn't so bad for now **__I thought to myself, a boy with black hair styled like a chickens ass and pure black onyx eyes stared at me with curiousness. I just rolled my purple eyes at him and in response the boy smirked. A blonde spikey haired boy with sea blue eyes yelled "Yo, Teme are you listening to me"? he asked the one staring in my direction "hmm?" was all he had seem to say. The blonde then looked towards the direction his friend was looking in and saw me.I turned my head to look out the window braking the eye contact from just now. _

_**Regular Pov :**_

_The blonde was still looking at moon in amazment of how beautiful she was to him. "whats wrong with naruto and sasuke"? asked a boy with red hair, his name was gaara and the one he direct his question to was a long haired boy name neji. _

_Moon had that twisted grin on her lips again this time someone caught it, it was the teacher who saw the two k-9 teeth but he smiled lightly as he put a hand through his white hair. __**So theres new vampire in this school, well atleast she'll probably give some hope and try to control the reckless gang and their leader **__the teacher thought as the bell ringed. Watching as moon swiftly moved towards the door he knew that she knows he's a another vampire only she could easly over power him. "Hey" yelled out the blonde now known as naruto, he was running to catch up with her as the boy with black onyx eyes known as sasuke followed with gaara and neji right behind sasuke. _

_Moon turned and was knocked over by naruto, he was on top while moon laid on the ground looking up at naruto with a pissed off face. "Smooth move, naruto" neji said with a amused face. But moon calmed herself down and gave a bored look at the blonde "Shut-up neji" naruto said as he got off of moon "Oh and i'm so sorry.....um" naruto stopped to think of the name and moon a gave smirk "my name is moon, moon romance"._

_"Oh well anyways i'm so sorry for knocking you over, moon" the boy paused and then spoke again "my name is naruto these are my friends sasuke-teme, neji, and gaara" moon just smirk but tried not to smile while getting up off the floor "it's ok and its nice to meet all four of you". _

_"What class do you have next moon" asked neji "I have science class next" moon said lowly "cool, we have science too and oh can I see your schedule" Moon handed naruto her schedule. A big smile came across the blonde's face "well looks like we all have the same classes" naruto handed moon her schedule back and they all went to science. _

_After interducing herself moon sat next to sasuke earning a glare from a girl with glasses and red hair. Moon gave the girl a twisted grin showing her teeth no one else saw only the girl which scared the hell out of her_

_**hahahaha humans are so interesting to watch but their so pathetic too**__ with that thought in her mind she notice sasuke staring at her again. "Umm is there a reason your staring at me" moon whispered for only sasuke could hear "maybe...maybe not" he mutter quietly 'tch' was all that moon said making a annoyed face._

* * *

OK if i atleast get 5 or 10 revaiws then i'll make the next chapter hehe

* * *


End file.
